Our primary objective is to ascertain the levels, prevalence and disposition of psychiatric disorder and emotional distress in a small, rural community, and examine their relationship to three variables which have been implicated in the epidemiological literature as being linked to psychiatric disorder: social stress, social support and personality. We are assessing present and past levels of disorder in our study sample through the use of the NIMH Diagnostic Interview Schedule (DIS). Social stress is being measured through: (1) the assessment of the stress of social role performance, and (2) the tabulation of recent life change events. Social support is being measured by a social network assessment instrument, the Pattison Psychsocial Kinship Inventory. Personality is being assessed by two objective tests: (1) the Personality Research Form and (2) the Jackson Personality Inventory. Information about disposition of and coping with disorder will be derived from open-ended case history interviews and interviews with key informants.